For a Bird?
by SinisterLout
Summary: After visiting Hagrid and finding out Buckbeak's future outcome, Harry decided that it was time to have little chat with Malfoy. One-Shot. HPDM.
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

"So, how'd it go Hagrid?" 'Mione asked as Hagrid stood knee-deep in the Black lake, skidding flat rocks on the surface of the water.

"THEY'VE SENTENCED BUCKBEAK TO DEATH!" bellowed Hagrid, choking with tears, throwing the last piece of flat rock into the water, his body heaving with sobs. They all went deathly silent.

"But why? Dra-Malfoy was the one in the wrong, he insulted Buckbeak." Harry said, his heart aching with sympathy for Hagrid, big friendly Hagrid. Damn Draco, wait, I meant Malfoy. Harry growled, 'He is _so_ going to pay for this' he thought. Maybe it was time to pay Dra- bloody hell, Malfoy, a visit.

After visiting with Hagrid, the trio went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry kept a close eye on Malfoy, hoping to catch his eyes. Eventually, Malfoy realized that someone was staring at him, he looked at Harry with a sneer on his pale face. Harry jerked his head to the direction of the entrance while silently mouthing 'Outside'. Malfoy narrowed his eyes but stood up nonetheless. When his cronies went to stand up with him, he motioned for them to sit, and like the followers that they are, they sat down without question.

Harry watched as Malfoy walked regally out of the Great Hall, then he looked around, making sure that no one noticed Malfoy's departure, said some excuse to Ron and 'Mione, then swiftly left, slightly lengthening his stride so that he could catch up to Malfoy. But when he stopped and stood outside the Hall, Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Cursing heavily under his breath, he didn't realize that someone was standing behind him until he felt the tip of a wand poking his back.

"Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?" Harry said sarcastically. His wand already in hand, he quickly turned around, to see Malfoy's face near his. Malfoy's face showed his shock as Harry was now pointing _his_ wand at his face.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy asked tersely, clearly not amused at the wand pointing at him. "You wanted me out here, so talk" he said crossing his hands. Harry dropped his hand so that his wand was no longer pointing at Dr-Mal- bloody hell, Harry'd call him Draco in his own mind, Draco's face. He turned around, motioned for Draco to follow him through the twist and turns of the castle till they arrived at an abandoned classroom that Harry found in his first year at Hogwarts. Harry locked the door behind Draco and put up a silencing spell. Draco looked at him suspiciously, "Why the spells Potter?" he asked.

" Drop the act Draco, we both know why we're here." Harry glowered at him, leaning on a table behind him. Draco smirked. "So I'm Draco now, what happened to me being 'Malfoy' a while back?" Draco step towards Harry. He put his hands on both side of Harry on the table, leaning in close.

"Why are we here?"Draco asked again, in a breathy whisper. It took all of Harry's will to contain the shudder that tried to course through him. Harry took a few moments to gather enough will to push Draco back.

"Buckbeak" Harry growled, glaring at Draco who was only a few feet in front of him. Draco's look changed from affronted to one of puzzlement.

"Buckbeak? What?" he said dumbly. Harry growled profanities under his breath, he didn't have the patience for this. " Yes, Buckbeak. The one that caused you your 'injuries'" Harry said, pointing a finger to Draco's bandaged hands, putting up air quotes on the word injuries. "Your father wants him executed.". Realization dawned on Draco's face.

"Oh" He said, " Of course father would want that infernal beast killed, it almost killed _me,_ his _only_ living heir".

"You were clearly at fault Malfoy! You antagonized it, you insulted it when Hagrid distinctly told us not to" Harry growled at him. Harry pushed him until Draco's back hit the wall. Harry cornered him and said "You tell your father to let Buckbeak live or else". Draco was clearly not satisfied with being threathened, "Or what Potter? You going to fight for that beast's life?" he smirked.

There was a silence as Harry realized that his body were flushed against Draco's, their breathes were mingling, Harry was suddenly panting, whether in anger or something else, he didn't know, but Draco saw the breathing pattern change. Draco leaned forward, crashing their lips together. His hand was around Harry's neck in an instant while Harry's hand wound around Draco's waist, pulling their bodies closer. Harry gasped, Draco took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth, caressing every inch of it. Harry's hand trailed up Draco's sides to his chest. His hand splayed over Draco's chest, he pushed him till their kiss broke, a few centimeters apart. Draco's face was flushed, his lips glistening with the reminder of their kiss.

"Or else there'll be no more of that" Harry said with an air or finality.

"You can not be serious right now!" Draco exclaimed, jerking back as if a bucket of ice cold water had just been upturned on top of his head. "You'd end us because of a bloody over-sized bird with a smaller brain than Weasel?"

Harry glared at him, "Hey! Don't insult my friend.", he pushed at Draco, "And Buckbeak is an intelligent creature." and a mumbled 'Probably more so than you are' which did not went unheard by the only other occupant of the room as Draco's gaze narrowed to a glare.

"And what do you mean 'us', like there's an 'us'" Harry continued, crossing his arms, almost petulantly.

"Of course there's an 'us', what do you think we are?! I thought I was your bloody boyfriend or whatever, or is there some other bloke that's already applied for that position?" Draco said venomously, jealousy clear in his eyes. "Is there, Potter?" he asked tersely, "I bet there are loads of people lining up for you, who wouldn't want the Great-Git-Who-Wouldn't-Die as their boyfriend" Draco raged on, even as his heart _ached_ at the mere thought of someone else pawing at Harry, _his_ Harry. With that thought in mind, his hand shot up to grab at Harry, as if there were people there to take him away from Draco.

"Draco, let go of me!"yelled Harry, trying to get out of Draco's tight grip, but all he heard was a growled out " _Mine, you're mine"_. Harry stopped struggling at that, then said quietly "Let go, please". Draco's unrelenting grip slackened at the tone of Harry's voice, instead his hands went to frame Harry's face as he leaned in for a near bruising kiss. The blond kissed with all the desperation and passion he had. He didn't want Harry to leave him. Harry was _his._ As Draco kissed him, Harry struggled to remember why he was there in the first place.

'Oh well, it could wait' Harry thought as Draco's hand down his trousers.

* * *

Epilogue

"We never did finished our little chat about Buckbeak" Harry said as he stared languidly at the ceiling, laying on a conjured couch much, _much_ later with Draco splayed across his naked chest. Draco moved slightly to look up at him, a pale eyebrow shot up "Still going on about that bloody bird?"

Harry looked back at Draco, giving him an disgruntled growl. "Oh, fine!" The pale blond got up from his spot on Harry's chest, "I'll owl father to cancel the execution if that makes you happy." He said with a pout on his face, "You care about that blasted bird more than you care for me"

Harry sat up and framed his lover's face, "I love you, you know that." he said gently.

Draco smirked, "I know".

 **The End**


End file.
